


Routines

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Quad Axel (Figure Skating), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu's new routine still feels new... but no less marvelous for it.ORA bit of smutty fluff in which Yuzu appreciates the benefits of living without his mother.





	Routines

It has been almost six months and it still feels new to Yuzu. To come home after a long, hard practice, unlock the door and have Effie meow at him in welcome instead of his mom calling out a quick greeting. It feels new... and it feels marvelous to walk through the hallway and run straight into Javi, who never fails to come kiss him hello, usually wearing his glasses and a grin. 

It had taken Javi nearly a year - a year of retirement, reevaluation, and - from what he told Yuzu - intense suffering and pining, to arrive back at Yuzu's door in Toronto. _I love you_ , was the first thing out of Javi's mouth when Yuzu had opened the door for him that night. 

_I love you_ is often still the first thing out of Javi's mouth when Yuzu comes home. 

Tonight, though, Javi takes one look at him and asks: "Tired?" 

Yuzu snorts. Tired doesn't even begin to cover it. 

"Exhausted? Ready to fall on your face? Asking yourself why you're still doing this?" Javi goes on and Yuzu cannot help but smile. 

"All of it," he admits and lets Javi take the carry-on suitcase with his skating gear from him.

"Go shower," Javi tells him. "I'll make you some food." 

"I love you," Yuzu tells him and pads to the bathroom. 

He revels in the warmth of the tiles under his feet – whoever invented floor heating deserves a thousand gold medals. He undresses, dropping his clothes onto the floor – a sloppy habit he must have picked up from Javi. Unlike Javi, though, Yuzu usually puts the clothes away right after his shower. 

He lets the water run for a few seconds before he steps into the shower stall, sliding the glass door shut behind himself. He steps under the spray and sighs out loud as warm water hits his tired shoulders, then sluices pleasantly down his back. His fingers and toes tingle as feeling rushes back into them – it had been cold at Cricket today, and colder still outside as he walked home from the rink. Sometimes Yuzu wishes he could live somewhere warmer, but most warm places don't come with year-round ice rinks and top-notch training facilities. Maybe Spain, he muses. Spain is certainly warmer than Toronto in November, and from what Javi tells him, there are some ice rinks now, thanks to Javi's success. 

Yuzu braces his palms against the cool tile in front of him and closes his eyes. It would be nice, once he is done competing, to live in Spain with Javi for a while. 

He tilts his head from side to side, loosening the stiffness in his neck. He shampoos his hair, letting the fresh scent of citrus and sage invigorate him, even if he knows the feeling will be short-lived.

He smiles when he hears the shower door slide open, then close once again. Then Javi's solid hands are on his shoulders, kneading gently. Yuzu tips his head back, away from the water spray, and lets Javi press their lips together. He sends a silent thankful prayer to the architect who designed this bathroom and its generous shower space. Showers with Javi never get old. 

"What about my dinner?" he teases. 

Javi chuckles. "Your protein shake is ready, Your Grace," he says and gives Yuzu's butt the lightest of smacks. Yuzu still winces. 

"Shit! Sorry!" Javi says and gently guides Yuzu's shoulders around, making him turn until he can inspect Yuzu's side. "Shit," he repeats. 

Yuzu follows Javi's gaze down to his right hip. The bruise is a vicious red-purple. 

"Lutz?" Javi asks and softly brushes his fingertips over the spot. 

"Axel," Yuzu tells him.

Javi frowns. "How did it go today?" 

Yuzu shrugs. "Better than last week?" At least judging by the bruise – this one is smaller than last week's, which is now a large yellowish layer underneath the fresh purple one. "50 percent," he adds after some pondering, because he does manage to hit about half of his attempts these days without landing on his ass. He turns to face Javi. 

Javi hums. "Still aiming for the Grand Prix Final to debut it?" he asks, while his hands travel over Yuzu's hipbone, tracing the thin lines of his Olympic tattoo, and onto his abdomen, making Yuzu shiver even under the warm spray. 

"Yes," Yuzu tells him. His breath hitches when Javi's hand strays lower without prior warning. "Javi!" 

"Sí?" Javi asks innocently. 

"I can barely stand," Yuzu informs him, but it's a weak protest. He leans against the tiles, cool under the skin of his back.

"It's okay, won't take long," Javi mumbles, his fingers still ghosting over sensitive places. Yuzu closes his eyes, letting the water patter gently onto his face as he tips his head back. Javi kisses him - his lips, his chin, down his throat. Then he stops and Yuzu looks at at him. Javi's eyes are sparkling as he asks: "May I?" 

"Mmm-hm," Yuzu acquiesces. As if he'd ever say no to this. 

With a grin, Javi drops to his knees, bracing himself against the wall as he goes. He may have retired, but those knees won't magically forget years and years of grueling jump drills. 

He takes Yuzu in his mouth and swirls his tongue, long slow sweeps around his shaft that make Yuzu harden almost instantly. Javi was right. This really won't take long. 

Javi places his hands against Yuzu's hips, careful to avoid all the bruises scattered left and right, and holds him in place as he licks and sucks and caresses with his mouth. 

"Fuck, Javi," Yuzu gasps when Javi does something particularly creative with his tongue. 

Javi pulls back. "Not tonight," he snickers and lets one of his hands stray between Yuzu's legs to fondle his balls. Yuzu can only moan helplessly and widen his stance on the slippery floor, eager for more, even as his thighs scream in protest. He _is_ tired. 

Javi takes him back into his mouth, sucking him in deep. He runs one finger up the cleft between his ass-cheeks, teasing. When he pushes the very tip of his finger inside, Yuzu throws his head back, cursing in a way his mother would have skinned him alive for.

"Please," he mumbles then, shaking and weary and so, so hungry for release. 

Javi takes mercy on him. He leaves the probing finger where it is, pushing it in and out, in and out, with almost imperceptible shallow movements that still send Yuzu's nerve-endings into overdrive. He encircles the base of Yuzu's erection with his free hand, holding him in a sure, strong grip, and hollows out his cheeks, flattening his tongue against Yuzu. He slides off almost all the way, then swallows him back in. 

Yuzu squeezes his eyes shut, feeling nothing but the delicious heat of Javi's mouth all around him and the soothing rain from above, like gentle fingers dancing all over his skin. It only takes a minute or two and then he's gripping Javi's curls in his hand and coming down Javi's throat, quivering all over. 

He nearly collapses, but Javi is there to catch his suddenly limp form, rising to wrap strong arms around Yuzu's waist. 

It is still new, stumbling out of the bathroom and straight into bed a while later, naked and languid, heavy now in the best of ways. It is still new, going to sleep so sated that Yuzu sometimes forgets even his long-standing routine of an evening protein drink. 

It is new, but it is wonderful, and Yuzu hopes he’ll get to repeat each motion until even this - curling up against Javi's naked form to fall asleep - will feel as familiar as those damn axels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make my day, always! <3


End file.
